Naruto of Fairy Tail
by mellra
Summary: Just some ideas that I've had on the subject. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

Here's something that I've been wanting to see in Naruto/Fairy Tail stories but rarely, if ever, see. Ones where he's a Take-Over mage! You'd think there'd be more of those out there but that is not the case. So here's my proposal: Naruto was an orphan who was picked up by the Zeref followers and sent to the Tower of Heaven as a child. In this he's Natsu's age and looks up to Erza as a big sister (due in part to her resemblance to his mother). This Naruto inherited the family's magic which is Take-Over: Tailed Beast where, as the name suggests, his Take-Over allows him to transform into any of the 9 Bijuu and have their respective powers. He's also able to control the size and power each form possesses so he could be human sized or dragon sized depending on the situation. This magic also gives him the latest Sage Mode he has in the manga which gives him access to all the Bijuu's powers while maintaining human shape (this form won't be unlocked until later, like during the fight with Jellal in the Tower of Heaven Arc). Naruto largely keeps his mind/personality when he uses the Take-Over due to it being an inherited magic, but also gets more bloodthirsty (like Mira's Satan Soul). Now when he's kept as a slave the dark mages use a magic-suppressing collar around him that prevents him from performing any Take-Overs, which is broken during Erza's riot and he uses Shukaku's sand to protect Erza and Rob.  
Later, when Jellal goes crackers, Naruto uses his sand again to try and protect Erza but gets blasted out of the tower with her (his magic isn't as strong as it could be due to him both being young and inexperienced as well as being weakened from not using his magic for a while). Naruto and Erza are both taken by Rob to become Fairy Tail mages and they become known as the 'Monster Duo' due to Erza's strength/personality mixed with Naruto's beast forms. I was thinking for pairings it could be Naruto/Lisanna while Lisanna treats Natsu as a brother (thus leaving him open for when Lucy joins). Honestly I'm surprised not many stories have plots like this because I'd figure people would be all over this idea.

Let me know if you'd be interested or if you know someone who may be interested please! Here is a small idea for a prologue to appease the masses. If no one takes the idea in one year's time, I **may** have to write it myself because I really want to see this done in some way. For now though, I'm hoping an author with way more talent than myself when it comes to writing stories would give it a shot. Reviews and PMs are welcome and encouraged, while flames will be used to feed my s'mores addiction. If you want to do this story, please contact me and we can iron out the details.  
Thanks and enjoy the sample prologue!

**Prologue**

Erza stirred as she heard shouting coming from outside her prison cell. 'They must be bringing in a new prisoner,' she thought bitterly. The nine year old redhead got up and stretched her aching back from sleeping on the rough stone floor. It had nearly been a year since she and Simon were kidnapped from their village and forced into slavery by the Zeref worshippers, and it still didn't get any easier hearing more and more people being brought in to work on the damnable tower. The Tower of Heaven…what a truly ironic name. Tower of Hell is more like it. She sighed as she noticed the other kids, Shô, Wally, Millianna, Simon, and Jellal, slowly started to awaken to the cries as well. Grandpa Rob was already up, looking at the bars of their cell with a bitter look on his kind face.

"Get in there you!" came the gruff voice of one of their jailors as a small form was booted into their cell.

Rob, being the caring person that he was, went over to look at the new cell-mate while Erza watched in both concern and curiosity. What greeted her eyes was a young boy, about two years her junior, with hair so bright a yellow it almost hurt her eyes to look at in such a dull place. He also had three whisker-like marks on both his cheeks and some sort of collar placed around his throat while also wearing similar garb to the other prisoners. Once the boy opened his eyes, they were shown to be an electric blue color. The boy groaned as he attempted to sit up, with Rob helping the boy get into a comfortable position.

Once the boy started looking around and took note of his surroundings. He asked in a scared tone, "Wh-what is this? Where am I?!"

Erza couldn't help but fill a stab of pity for the child. He was younger than she was when she was brought to the tower and it looked like the boy had even less understanding of what was going on than she did. She noticed Rob explaining the situation to the blond child in a calming manner, as to lessen the situation they found themselves. After the elderly man was done explaining what was going on, Rob started introducing the new kid, whose name turned out to be Naruto, to the others one at a time.

"And this, my boy, is Erza Scarlet," Rob said while pointing out the older girl. Naruto took one look at the redhead before his eyes went wide and then they started to water. Before the group could ask Naruto what was wrong, the whiskered boy gave a flying hug right into Erza's stomach, causing both children to fall to the floor and startled everyone who was watching. Erza was about to yell/scold the child when she noticed he was sobbing into her tattered shirt and hugging her like she was the last person on Earthland.

"M-mamma!" the boy managed to gasp out between his cries, causing all those in attendance to look both shocked and confused at what was going on. After Rob was able to pry the boy off of her and ask why he called Erza mamma, Naruto looked shyly at the girl and said, "She looks a lot like what mamma looked like, before she went to sleep last winter."

While initially confused by the statement, Erza and the others learned that Naruto was an orphan whose father died shortly after his birth while fighting a powerful dark mage while his mother, who apparently looked strikingly like Erza, raised Naruto on her own for most of his life before succumbing to illness the previous winter. Naruto had been left at an orphanage before the Zeref worshippers came and attacked the village, where he was taken in the aftermath. Despite his sad past though, Naruto proved to be a bundle of energy, getting along well with the other children easily (Millianna especially because she said his whisker marks made him look like a "kitty-kitty") after the initial awkwardness was over and was even able to cheer up some of the more depressed slaves.

Though as it turns out, there was more to Naruto than meets the eye. It was about a week after he'd become a new member to their little "family" and Rob was entertaining Erza with his stories of magic and guilds that existed in the outside world. Naruto was sitting nearby when Erza turned to him and asked, "Hey Naruto, doesn't magic sound so amazing? I hope I can learn it one day!"

Naruto grinned shyly at Erza. After the initial confusion on the first day, Naruto had come to accept the fact that Erza wasn't his mom, but he still insisted that he could call her "Big Sis" like Shô and the other younger kids, to which she agreed. Still though, the boy always acted shy around the redhead, and often protective of her. Most likely this was due to the resemblance she held with his mother, though he also insisted that she was family and he'd be there for her.*

"Yeah Big Sis, magic is pretty amazing. It's a shame I can't show you mine though," he finished glumly.

Erza's and Rob's eyes went wide momentarily, before the redhead was suddenly almost nose to nose with the blond, causing him to yelp and fall back on his bum. "You know magic?!" Erza asked in both excitement and curiosity.

"Y-yeah," Naruto stammered out, before getting into a sitting position, "Mom taught me some magic that she said her parents taught her and their parents taught them. I can use it pretty good before I was brought here. Once those bad guys saw I could use magic, they knocked me out with some kind of sleeping spell and placed this collar on me," he gestured to the heavy collar around his neck, "and now I can't use my magic anymore."

Rob took a closer look at the collar and frowned. This was a crude job, but effective. The collar was designed to block a person's ability to focus their magic to form any type of spell, and the best way to remove it was either with the key to the lock or a high enough concentration of magic from both sides of the collar. Unfortunately, the old Fairy Tail mage lacked the magic to be able to help the boy, due to the abuse his body had gone through ever since he was captured by the cultists. Erza pouted at not being able to see any magic but accepted that the situation was out of her hands, though she did have Naruto promise her to show her his magic if the collar was removed.

**Time Skip**

"BIG SIS!" Naruto and Shô cried out in horror as a beaten and bloody Erza was thrown into their cell by the cult members. Earlier, the kids had discovered a possible escape route but they were caught before they could even attempt to escape. Erza was pinned as the leader of the attempt and was taken away by the jailors. Jellal had been able to break out of his cell shortly afterwards to try and rescue his fellow inmate, but neither where seen for over a day. Jellal was still nowhere to be seen. The kids and Rob went over to the young girl to help her, and they were shocked and horrified by the damage she had on her body. The worst seemed to be in her one eye, which was covered in a rudimentary patch, but it was clear she'd most likely lost it.

Naruto and Rob were trying their best to help the girl with her injuries while Shô started crying. One of the jailors came in to shut the crying child up when suddenly, Erza sprang into action. She was able to overpower the jailor and arm herself, freeing the cellmates in the process. The guards saw what was going on, but Erza was like a force of nature. It was then that she turned to the other prisoners, who were watching in awe, and shouted out that they needed to fight for their freedom. This in turn inspired the other prisoners, who were starting to be freed by the other kids, as they took up weapons themselves and started overpowering the other guards. Meanwhile, Naruto noticed on of the unconscious guards had a certain set of keys attached to his belt…

The rebellion had torn through most of the tower at this point, and it looked like freedom was assured, but then tragedy struck.

"IT'S THE MAGIC WEILDERS!" One of the former slaves shouted as cultists carrying staffs and wearing elaborate clothes suddenly appeared. The magic wielders started casting fireballs into the fleeing crowd, causing many to be too injured to move. Erza watched in despair as the other members of the rebellion started to lose their will to fight. It was then that the magic wielders turned their attention to the girl, firing high powered spells well past the point where she could survive.

Erza looked at the incoming spells in fear before her vision was overtaken by a man's bare back with a black tattoo located in its dead center. She watched in horror as Rob stood in the way of the incoming spells, but before they could contact with either targets, there was a loud roar. The roar was followed by a shout of, **"SAND SHIELD!" **

Just then, there was a tremendous explosion as the spells detonated. When the smoke cleared, Erza fully expected that either she or Rob was dead, but all she saw was a wall of sand surrounding both the young girl and the old man. Erza blinked her one good eye and tried to find the source of the sand, and was shocked at what she saw. Standing nearly as tall as the ceiling was what could only be described as a monster. The monster took the shape of a tanuki covered in sand that had swirling blue marks covering its entire body and a long bushy tail. The beast's eyes were a piercing yellow with a star like pattern for the center and had black sclera. Its jaws were full of razor-sharp teeth and its claws on its hands and feet were like knives.

Before the other slaves could panic further at the appearance of the monster, its arms lifted up and made a sweeping movement while roaring out, **"Sand Wave!" **and a large wave of sand appeared, knocking all of the magic wielders down and rendering them unconscious. Some of the other guards tried to attack the creature's back but the sand tanuki made an arching motion with its tail, knocking the attackers into the opposite wall, out cold. Erza was wondering what the creature was when she noticed the broken, familiar collar lying not far from where the monster originated from. "N-Naruto?" she asked hesitantly.

The beast turned towards her and gave a toothy grin, which by itself was really, _really_ scary and said in its rumbling voice, **"Hey Big Sis! I told ya I'd show you my magic when I got that collar off! Say hello to Tailed Beast Take-Over Level One: Shukaku!"**

The former slaves took a moment to collect themselves, but soon they were starting to cheer and rally behind the Take-Over Mage as they started to sweep through the opposition. It wasn't without its cost, however. Before they could fully push forward, one of the still conscious Magic Wielders fired a spell at the fleeing group and it his Simon directly in the face. As Millianna, Wally, and Shô tended to the large boy, Erza glared at the magic wielder and shouted out, "You won't hurt my friends ever again!"

With that, the redhead's magic started to form around her as the discarded weapons the guards had lost started to float around her before they flew at the mage and knocked him clean out. Rob looked on with both shock and pride as his kids whipped out any and all opposition the tower threw at them. Both Naruto's sand and Erza's blades tore through the cultists with ease, none came even close to touching them. Finally, they were able to make it to the docks where the ships were located at. Rob was loaded onto the one ship with the sick and the elderly while the kids and the younger adults went on the other.

Before their ship took off, Rob noticed the other ship wasn't ready yet and Erza was running back to the tower. "Erza! What are you doing?!" the Fairy Tail mage shouted in a panic.

"Jellal's still in there! I've got to get him out! Don't worry Grandpa; I'll be sure to be on the last ship out!" Erza shouted back as she ran towards were the dungeons of the tower were located at. Nobody noticed a sliver of sand following after the running girl.

**Scene Break**

"W-why, Jellal?" Erza muttered weakly as she stared at her former best friend. The blue haired tattooed boy gave her a sick grin as he stepped away from the guards he just killed.

"Because the only true freedom we can have is the freedom Zeref can give us! All other forms of freedom are only a temporary lie that people delude themselves with. Join me Erza! Together we can complete the Tower and give everyone true freedom!" Jellal said as he held his hand out to the girl.

"Jellal, this isn't you! Come on, snap out of it and let's get out of here," Erza begged as she tried to reach what was left of her friend and not the deranged lunatic he now was.

Jellal sneered, "So that's your answer then huh? Fine. If you want your freedom so bad, I'll give it to you. However, I'll be keeping all of your little friends to help me finish the Tower. And if you ever come even near here again, all of their lives will be forfeit. The same goes for if you tell anyone else about this place, because it'd be inconvenient for anyone else to learn of what I'm planning. THAT'S your freedom!"

With that, dark energy started to gather around the boy as Erza stood paralyzed. Before the magical blast could make contact, however, a wave of sand moved in between the two children and took the blast in Erza's place. Unlike before though, the sand was unable to fully stop the magical blast and it knocked into her, causing everything to go black.

She didn't know how long she was out of it. Minutes? Hours? Days? All Erza was aware of was the sound of waves and the feeling of sand underneath her bruised face. Opening her one good eye, the new mage noticed she was on a beach of some sort. Looking around, there was no trace of the Tower, so it was safe to assume she wasn't on the island anymore. Just then, she heard a groan beside her. Following the noise, Erza gasped as she saw a beaten Naruto beside her, a burn mark in the center of his chest.

Remembering the wall of sand that tried to defend her from Jellal's blast, she realized. "Naruto, it was you. You used your body to defend me," Erza said tearfully as she reached down and picked the smaller child up gently. The injuries weren't serious on the Take-Over mage, probably due to his tanuki form's sand body, but it was clear he was exhausted. Erza, showing a display of strength unheard of in a girl her age, carried the unconscious blond away from the beach.

The redhead knew Jellal would make good on his promise if she tried to return, and if she told anyone. The best she could hope for was to look for a place that she and Naruto could put the horrid memories behind them. And she had just the place in mind too. The place Grandpa Rob often spoke of, where everyone was treated as family.

Fairy Tail.

*- No Erza and Naruto aren't being paired. Naruto just has a protective nature about him, especially to those he considers friends and family, and to him, Erza is both.

Hope you enjoyed! There may be one or two more Naruto/Fairy Tail challenges with preview chapters coming soon so keep an eye out. Again, if anyone's interested in doing this please PM or ask in a Review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

Here's another story that I've been wanting to see in Naruto/Fairy Tail stories but rarely, if ever, see. Ones where he's a Celestial Spirit mage for the Tailed Beasts! You'd also think there'd be more of those out there but that is not the case. So here's my proposal: Naruto was a child looking for adventure when he stumbles upon a young Natsu, shortly after Igneel left him. They decide to join the guild Fairy Tail because that is the guild Naruto's parents (who died sometime before Naruto met Natsu) where a part of. Naruto is a Celestial Spirit mage who inherited the keys of the Tailed Beast Plain. There are 9 of them and the strengths of the spirits vary from A class to Zeref Demon strength. Naruto and the rest of the Fairy Tail gang become fast friends and thanks in part to his talent in both spirit magic, being able to use wind and chain magic, and having knowledge in Jutsu Shiki that his father dabbled in, becomes S-class the year before canon starts and has to leave on a three month mission shortly before Natsu meets Lucy. Naruto's personality comes off as a little bipolar, due to his interactions with the different personalities he encounters and his empathic abilities cause him to relate to all of them.

The idea for this story takes place during the Phantom Lord Arc where Naruto has just completed his mission. As far as pairings go, I was thinking Lucy and then Lisanna can pair with Natsu when she returns. Honestly I'm surprised not many stories have plots like this because I'd figure people would be all over this idea.

Let me know if you'd be interested or if you know someone who may be interested please! Here is a small idea for a prologue to appease the masses. Again, these stories are **challenges**, and if no one takes the idea in one year's time, I **may** have to write it myself because I really want to see this done in some way. For now though, I'm hoping an author with way more talent than myself when it comes to writing stories would give it a shot. Reviews and PMs are welcome and encouraged, while flames will be used to burn witches. If you want to do this story, please contact me and we can iron out the details.  
Thanks and enjoy the sample prologue!

**Prologue**

The entire guild of Fairy Tail watched in horror. Not even a day had passed since their rival guild, Phantom Lord, had launched an assault on them in both an attempt to capture their newest member, Lucy Heartfellia, and also to take out the competition for the title of "strongest guild" in Fiore. Their master was in a coma, their building was crippled, and finally, Phantom Lord's moving castle was on the warpath to finish off the wounded guild! Erza, one of their most powerful mages, was weakened when she blocked the blast aimed at the guild members from the castles main weapon, the Jupiter Canon. Things were looking dire indeed.

"Gya Ha Ha Ha!" Laughed Phantom's guild master, Jose Porla, "Makarov and now Erza; both have been incapacitated."

Erza opened her eyes and turned her head to glare at Phantom.

"You have no chance for victory now. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right. Now." Jose demanded and you could practically hear his sneer.

"You have to be kidding!" Alzac shouted.

"There isn't a Guild that would present a member to an enemy!" Bisca added.

"Lucy is our comrade!" Macao roared.

"That's right!" The rest of Fairy Tail chimed in.

It was at that point Erza found her voice once more.

"WE'D RATHER DIE THEN SELL OUT OUR COMRADES!" She shouted in rage.

'Everyone,' Lucy thought tearfully as she clasped her hands tightly in front of her as if in prayer.

"Oi~! What's all the commotion? I'm gone for a couple months and _this_ is what I come home to?" said a new voice loudly over the area, causing all of the people to look at its source. Standing near the entrance to Fairy Tail's damaged building was a young man who looked around Lucy's age leaned casually, looking over the confrontation happening in front of him with a bemused expression.

The boy had spiky blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, as well as whisker-like birthmarks on both of his cheeks. The boy was around Gray's height and wore a burnt orange hoodie with black pants and sandal's similar to Natsu's on his feet. He also had what appeared to be a chain wrapped around his waist like a belt. What caught Lucy's attention though was the key ring the boy was lazily twirling in his fingers with nine burnt red keys jingling all the while.

'He's a Celestial Spirit mage too!' she thought in shock, though she didn't recognize any of the keys he had.

"NARUTO!" came a shout from many of the mages present. The majority of the expressions were shock, relief, and of happiness.

"We're saved!" one of the mages shouted out.

"Phantom's got no chance now!" another agreed.

Similar declarations were made and Lucy, in confusion, turned towards Mira who was nearest her. "Who is that guy?" she asked Fairy Tail's barkeep in confusion.

Mira smiled at the confused girl and explained, "That is Naruto Uzumaki. He's one of our top mages who became a member around the same time Natsu joined. He just became an S-Class last year and was off on a long term mission for the last several months, which is why you haven't seen him around."

Lucy nodded at the explanation when she heard the newly arrived S-Class talking as he walked casually towards the opposing guild hall. "Geez, you guys sure get into the biggest of messes, huh? I mean, what'd you do to tick Phantom Lord of all groups off?" Naruto asked lightly while never keeping his eyes off the menacing walking castle. He reached next to where Erza was gaining her strength back after deflecting the Jupiter Canon's blast earlier. The whiskered mage looked at his fellow guild mate with a thoughtful frown on his face before he gave her a grin and leaned down to help Erza up.

"You look like crap Red," he said cheerfully to the redhead, causing her to gain a tick mark on her forehead, before his expression softened and he said in a much warmer tone, "But seriously, I saw what you did there. Great job on protecting the guild, but next time try finding a way that won't put you at risk as well, okay?"

Erza's hard expression softened as well and she gave a small grin to her guild mate before muttering, "It's good to see you to, you blond idiot."

The reunion was cut short when they heard Jose laughing over the intercom and saying in an obnoxious voice, "Ha! One fairy, two fairies, it doesn't matter! You all now have fourteen minutes to surrender before I decide to wipe you all of the face of the planet!"

Naruto turned and faced the colossal building with a hard look on his face. "Listen hear, you schmuck," he said in a low, growling voice that was a big difference to his earlier upbeat tone, "You can pick on us, insult us, and even spit on us and we'll just laugh it off. But no one, and I mean no one, HURTS OUR FAMILY!" he roared out at the end before firmly griping one of the keys, which Lucy noticed the teeth of the key was in the Roman Numeral for 9, and shouted out, " Open, Gate of the Nine Tails: Kurama!"

A flash of light surrounded the key and when it faded, a large fox was sitting in front of Naruto. This was no ordinary fox, however. Its fur was a burnt orange color save for the black fur surrounding his eyes, which were blood red and slits for pupils. The fox's torso and arms were almost human like and he had long ears resting on top of his head. Lastly, the most distinguishing feature of the human-sized fox was the nine swishing tails extending from his spine.

"Kurama!" Naruto barked in a commanding tone, "The walking castle contains enemies of Fairy Tail. I need your help in taking them down. Now let's move!" Naruto shouted out while getting into a dramatic pose.

"Don't wanna," the fox said with a lazy yawn, causing Naruto to stumble forward and fall flat on his face.

"What the crap, Kurama!" Naruto shouted as he leapt to his feet and glared at the Celestial Spirit, a large tick mark on his head.

"You woke me from a nice nap. Fix your own stupid problems," Kurama quipped while lazily stretching his back out and lying on the road in order to fall back to sleep.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY FURBALL!" Naruto screamed before he jumped into the air and did an elbow drop on the fox's unprotected back. "Punishing Elbow!" Naruto called out as Kurama yelped in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU USELESS BRAT?!" Kurama roared out at his summoner looking equally ticked off.

"For being a lazy good for nothing, you stupid fox!"

"Shut up you chibi mage!"

"Dirty fleabag!"

"Whiskered moron!"

"Overgrown plushie!"

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

"You heard me!"

The duo's argument was cut short as Jose gave another bout of laughter over the intercoms of his fortress. "Gya ha ha! Is this the best you Fairy Flies got? A teenage brat and his overgrown rabbit!?"

Time seemed to freeze at this last comment and a heavy pressure started to ooze off of Kurama. "…_What _did you just call me?" the fox said in a surprisingly quiet voice, despite the bloodlust radiating off of him.

Jose, being the ignorant douche that he is, poured gasoline on the fire by stating in a condescending voice, "Oh, so the Fairy's pet bunny has something to say? Why don't you hop away from hear little rabbit before I make you into road kill!"

"…_Now _that idiot's done it," Naruto said smugly while confidently crossing his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, a huge plume of smoke engulfed the area, blocking everyone's vision. When the smoke cloud cleared, the mages were staring bug-eyed at what they were witnessing. Kurama stood much, _much _taller than before. He was nearly head and shoulders above the highest point of Phantom Lord's mobile fortress, and was easily the biggest thing in the area.

"**NOBODY," **Kurama roared in a much louder, demonic sounding voice, **"CALLS ME A RABBIT!"**

Despite the situation, many of the Fairy Tail mages couldn't help but sweatdrop and think, '_That's _what he's so angry about?'

Unseen by the people on the ground, Jose went from looking smug to looking like he was constipated with his face turning the color of sour milk and his eyes becoming as wide as baseballs. Turning to one of the operators of the fortress near him, he shouted out in a panic, "FIRE THE JUPITER CANON, DO IT NOW!"

"W-we can't!" the operator screamed fearfully, "The canon still needs twelve minutes to charge before it can fire!"

As Jose was busy cursing his luck, Kurama was crouching down closer to the ground with his gigantic eye looking at Naruto. **"All right brat," **the titanic fox growled, **"I'll lend you my strength this time, but you owe me twice my usual payment."**

Naruto looked irritated but casually waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Yeah, yeah. Twelve cases of the old man's booze. You know he always gets on my case when I use Fairy Tail's ale as your personal drinking fountain, right?" the fox just gave a toothy grin in response and Naruto sighed, "Why can't you be cooperative like your siblings? Whatever," he jumped onto Kurama's giant back, "Let's just hurry up and finish these clowns!"

"**Pleasure doing business with you," **Kurama growled before he launched himself at Phantom's castle with surprising speed and hand grasped onto the building before anyone could blink. This tips of Kurama's tails glowed with an eerie light before he called out, **"Fox Tail Inferno! (1)" **and streams of white-hot fire flew from his tails right into the canon's mouth, causing it to melt shut from the heat. As the nine-tailed fox was busy restraining the building, Naruto hopped onto one of the nearby roofs of the mobile guild hall.

The blond Celestial Spirit mage turned towards the assembled Fairy Tail mages down on the grown and shouted out in a teasing voice, "Hey~! You guys had better hurry before me and Kurama take all the good fights!" With that, Naruto leapt through a nearby window and started to fight the startled members of Phantom Lord that were hiding out in the room he just landed in.

"YOU JERK! Don't start the fight without me! C'mon Happy, before Naruto hogs all the fun!" Natsu screamed before turning towards his blue-furred companion.

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped before using his magic to sprout a pair of wings and grabbed onto Natsu with his tail, flying him towards the opposing fortress.

"Don't start the party without me," shouted Gray as he formed a path of ice to the guilds entrance over Kurama's massive shoulder. He ran up it completely ignoring that he was taking off his shirt as he did so.

"It'll be man for me to join in as well!" roared Elfman as he followed the stripping Ice mage.

The battle for Fairy Tail had truly begun!

Props to anyone who can identify where this attack is from !

Hope you enjoyed! Up next will be a preview chapter of Sea Dragonslayer, then a preview chapter for a crackfic I've come up with, then I'll go onto my main stories. Also, big shoutout to Dimmension Traveler for doing a Generator Rex idea I had entitled 'Who Let the EVO Out.' Check it out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonslayer of the Sea**

Here is the latest challenge/preview of my ideas for a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover. So this will be a 'Naruto as a Dragonslayer fic' but with some of my own twists. Yes, I know that the ideas been done before, but I noticed that 70% of the stories have him as a lightning Dragonslayer and 10% with him as a Dragonslayer of the Apocalypse, 10% as a wind Dragonslayer, and the remaining 10% as an energy user or all elements type Dragonslayer, so this is my attempt at bringing about a whole new idea.

My idea is this:  
Naruto was born in the island of Whirlpool, which is located off the coast of Fiore, not too far from Galuna Island, to the former Fairy Tail mages Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The couple left Fairy Tail a few years ago to both raise a family and to become the island's protectors. At age 5, the island was attacked by a sea demon made by Zeref, which caused the entire island to sink and killing all of the inhabitants except Naruto, whose parents protected him in a magic bubble that saved him from the tidal wave. As he was adrift in the ocean, he was later found by the Sea Dragon Jörmungandr (from Norse mythology, wiki it) and is offered to become the Sea Dragon Slayer.  
As a Sea Dragon Slayer, Naruto is able to perform most water magic and to an extent has control over ice magic (ones already performed due to being unable to freeze water himself). He also is able to use coral to create weapons like a spear or trident. Basically his attacks will be based of Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage from the games, and some of his water attacks can be based off Naruto, Fairy Tail, and any other attacks you can think of. Another thing is that he can both walk on water and stay under water for an indefinite amount of time with incredible swimming capabilities.  
For the first 2 years they stay at the Demon Isle on the other side, far away from the village. Before they leave, Naruto befriends a talking 9-tailed fox (Kurama) and he agrees to come with the two, acting almost like an Exceed except with slightly different magic. Either that or he partners up with a completely O.C. Exceed during his stay. During the year X777, Naruto wakes up one night to see Jörmungandr leaving and the two have a tearful goodbye with the dragon promising to come back one day (Naruto sees the dragon as both an uncle/mentor figure due to him knowing his real father). Later, Naruto is traveling Fiore and decides to join Fairy Tail after remembering how his parents used to talk about their time there.

He joins about a month after Natsu joins and is roughly the same age and the two initially have an antagonistic relationship. Though later Naruto is able to befriend Lisanna, and the two Dragonslayers decide to bury the hatchet after she 'dies', thinking that she wouldn't want them to still be fighting and they eventually settle for a friendly rivalry. I was thinking he'd join Team Natsu by canon and join them on their adventures. As for pairings I was thinking Naruto/Wendy or Naruto/Juvia but that's completely up to you. Again, this is a **challenge **story so anyone interested please **Review or PM** me and we can work out the details.

P.S. Just for fun I think you should give Naruto his quirks from canon while making Kurama a narcoleptic, causing him to fall asleep at really inconvenient times and places. As for power wise, Naruto is roughly Natsu and Gray's level, maybe a bit stronger and Kurama is around Laxus' strength but is extremely lazy and doesn't go all out much. On with the preview chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

**Somewhere off the coast of Fiore**

The ocean waves were calm, the scene being a near perfect picture of serenity. I say nearly because there was one abnormality that stuck out like a sore thumb. Gently bobbing up and down in the waves was what appeared to be a gigantic bubble. And inside that bubble, was a small boy. The boy looked to be no older than four or five years old. His blond hair was wild and spiky, and his eyes matched the crystal blue ocean that surrounded him. He wore a simple white shirt with a red whirlpool design on the front and orange shorts with back sandals on his feet. What stuck out most about the boy, however, were the three whisker-like birthmarks he had on both of his cheeks.

Said whisker marks were now covered in tears coming from the boy's eyes as he quietly sobbed, hiccupping once in a while in his grief and sorrow. What was causing these tears, and why was the boy in a bubble in the ocean you may ask? Well, in order to answer that question we need to rewind time by about two hours, where once was open ocean was a small yet prosperous island.

**Flashback**

The island of Whirlpool wasn't a large location. In fact, only a couple hundred people lived on it and the children had to take a boat to the mainland for schooling. What it did have were people known for their generosity and prosperity. The leaders of said village were a married couple named Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, who were former mages of a well-known guild in Fiore that went by the name Fairy Tail, until Kushina became pregnant five years ago and they decided to retire back to their home island to raise their newborn son Naruto in a peaceful environment. Both were high A-rank wizards, bordering on S-rank with Kushina mastering in water magic, chain magic, and solid script magic while Minato has a firm grasp on lightning magic and is a master of jutsu-shiki. It was small wonder both became leaders of their village once they returned.

Onto Nartuo, the boy had grown very well over the last few years. He was bright, playful, and energetic, and he always loved to hear the stories his parents would tell him of their time as Fairy Tail mages. He even made it his dream to join said guild and become a famous mage like his parents after he got a little older, and both his parents supported this choice wholeheartedly. Today had started like any other, with Minato being called into the office early to see some paperwork set up by the local fishing merchants, Kushina had taken Naruto out to the beach to teach him more about reading (which he was quickly excelling in, being the child of two parents who excelled in word-based magic does that to you). Most of the village was out today, the large portion of the men and women of the village were fishermen and the older children were on the mainland for their daily schooling (Naruto was the only one currently too young to go to school). It was just an average, peaceful day…

How could it have gone so wrong?

Naruto and Kushina were startled from their reading when they heard an explosion of water in the distance. They both looked up and were shocked speechless by what they saw! Most of the fishing boats were being swept up in a large gush of water that was towering over the island, crashing in the resulting waves with the people on board being thrown to the mercy of the sea. Out of the water came a horned head filled with razor sharp teeth and black, soulless eyes. The creatures body was almost human in appearance save for the ten swaying tentacles that made up the legs and waist that tore into the surrounding water, further breaking the surrounding wreckage of the boats.

"Zeref's demon," whispered Kushina fearfully and she scooped up Naruto before running back into their house, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked little Naruto fearfully, noting his mother's panicked expression. The redhead gave her son an encouraging smile which didn't quite reach her eyes and she knelt down, kissing her child on top of his head.

"Naruto, no matter what happens, know your family loves you," the former Fairy Tail mage said softly and before Naruto could question her, Kushina placed a simple sleep spell on the young boy. Naruto was out like a light and Kushina said with a look of worry, "Stay safe."

Water magic came to life around the mage's hand as she formed a protective bubble around her child, which could shield him from any damage for the next several hours. Satisfied that her son was well protected, Kushina went back out of their house to join the remaining villagers in repelling the approaching water demon, shutting the door behind her. The battle that followed was epic, legendary…and ultimately futile. In the end, the demon of Zeref formed a massive tidal wave with one sweep of its massive tails, completely submerging the island and its inhabitants to a watery grave. Satisfied that its work was completed, the demon gave a loud roar to the afternoon sky and swam away from the disaster zone faster than the fastest ship.

A minute after the demon left, a bubble broke through the surface of the ocean, a slowly waking child held securely in its grasp. Looking around at the open ocean with scattered debris for a few minutes, Naruto was able to piece together one important fact: his home and everyone on it, was gone. With this in mind, Naruto did what any five year old would do in a similar situation. He crawled up into a little ball at the bottom of his protective bubble, and started to cry.

**Present**

It had been over an hour since Naruto awoke and he was still crying his little heart out. So wrapped up in his grief, he didn't notice the large shadow approaching him under the ocean's waves. Suddenly, a large rush of water appeared, similar to when Zeref's demon surfaced. Startled, Naruto looked up in fear, thinking the demon had returned to finish what it started. What he saw instead when the waves parted shocked him speechless.

There, floating above the waves, was a dragon. The dragon's body was covered in sky blue scales that had a slightly greenish tinge that matched the water surrounding the beast. On its large, reptilian head was a pair of horns that looked like spiky coral growing from his head. The dragon's body was slimmer, more serpent like then normal dragons, and its wings were tightly hugging its body to the point where you would think he didn't have wings if you didn't know where to look. Its long tail ended in a fin similar to what you'd see on a whale or dolphin and it had jagged spikes running up and down its spine. The dragon's eyes were a burnt orange color, and its teeth and claws were razor sharp, yet it didn't look threatening. It almost looked curious and a bit…sad?

"Child," he, for it was defiantly a man's voice that came from the large reptile, said in a deep booming voice, "Why are you out here in the ocean by yourself?"

Normally a child would probably freak out by this, yet Naruto has always had a keen eye for those who mean him harm and those who don't. In fact, looking at the giant dragon in front of him, Naruto couldn't help but feel at ease in his presence. So, after choking back his sobs, Naruto told the sea beast what happened. After he was done, the great dragon gently picked up the magical bubble and slowly rocked it in his hands, comforting the small boy within. On the outside, the dragon of the seas looked like some sort of gentle giant, while on the inside; the beasts mind was like a storm at seas.

'Curse you Zeref to the blackest pit in the Underworld!' the great serpent seethed, 'I knew we should have killed him 400 years ago before he could start making his accursed abominations!'

The dragon looked at the small boy in his hands and came to a decision. "Boy, what is your name?" he asked in a gentle tone.

The blond child wiped away the last of his tears and said in a still quiet voice, "My names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Mr. Dragon."

The dragon chuckled at the way the now named Naruto addressed him. "Well Naruto, my name is Jörmungandr, but people call me Jörm for short. Listen Naruto, I have an idea for you if you're interested?"

The boy looked at Jörmungandr with curiosity and the dragon took that as a cue to go on. "You see Naruto; all dragons have the ability to take on a human apprentice of sorts to teach them in how to use their magic. These humans are called Dragon Slayers, and are capable of many incredible feats. I was wondering, if you have nowhere else to go, would you be interested in becoming my Dragon Slayer?"

Naruto's eyes were filled with wonder, excitement, and a bit of apprehension for a moment before his eyes gained a serious/thoughtful look not often seen in five year olds. "If I do this," he began, "would I be able to stop what happened to my home from happening to others?"

Jörmungandr gained a solemn expression on his face as he answered truthfully, "I can guarantee nothing, Naruto. However, if you work hard, I'm confident you can protect all that you consider precious much easier. It is said, when someone has something precious to protect, that is when they become truly strong."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and said, "I understand, and I accept your offer, Jörm-sensei," he finished with a bow of his head.

Jörmungandr nodded in satisfaction and used one of his sharp claws to pop the bubble that held Naruto before placing said boy onto the top of his horned head. The beast said, "You better hold on tight then Naruto, because we're about to go fast!" With that, the sea dragon shot through the water like a giant arrow to parts unknown, with a laughing child clinging tightly to his horns. 


	4. Chapter 4

So this'll be the last challenge fic for a little while as I'm planning on working on Naruto and Tora, then a couple of my other stories. I think I might alternate like one challenge then one story updated and so on and so forth. Anyway, this is the last Naruto/Fairy Tail idea that's floating around in my head, though it's more of a crack-fic than anything else. You know most stories where Naruto dies and is reincarnated as a different anime character, usually one of the more powerful heroes or villains? Well in this one, he is brought back as one of the main characters for Fairy Tail, but not one you would expect! There'll be an author's note at the end so keep them eyes peeled! You'll also notice I used some scenes from Perfect Shinobi. I meant to do this. Don't like it, poop on you.

Let me know if you'd be interested or if you know someone who may be interested please! Here is a small idea for a prologue to appease the masses. Again, these stories are **challenges**, I cannot stress this point enough. For now though, I'm hoping an author with way more talent than myself when it comes to writing stories would give it a shot. Reviews and PMs are welcome and encouraged, while flames destroy forests. If you want to do this story, please contact me and we can iron out the details.  
Thanks and enjoy the sample prologue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was dead.

No, he didn't die in a big battle as many would assume a warrior of his caliber would. Instead, he died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 95 next to his wife Hinata Hyuga-Namikaze. After he'd finally finished the Fourth Shinobi War with his old teams help by defeating Kaguya, mother of the Sage of the Six Path's and the originator of chakra, as well as her avatar, Black Zetsu, peace had reigned over the Elemental Nations. By popular demand, Naruto became the Sixth Hokage after Tsunade retired and was able to rule justly for more than 40 years before turning over the title to his protégé, Konohamaru. In that time, the villages had all set aside their petty squabbles and were able to live side by side in harmony.

In order to help preserve the peace, Naruto was able to give physical forms back to the Bijuu who now watched over the nations as protectors, not demons or prisoners. His old tenant, Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox decided to stick by Naruto's side throughout his life while his siblings watched over their respective lands. If one was to ask the great fox why he did this, he'd reply that it was 'to make sure the brat didn't goof off and make a mess of the world,' though everyone could tell Kurama said this fondly.

Two years after the war ended, Naruto and Hinata had finally fully sorted out their feelings for each other and were married soon after. They had several children together and nearly countless grandchildren, all of whom became famous in their own right. He'd also placed his old teammates as his advisers, similar to how the Third Hokage before him had done but they saw each other as equals and ruled fairly throughout the years. His retirement years were relaxing but nonetheless fun and he made sure to have as many adventures with his family as possible. So when his time finally came, he was able to meet the Reaper with no regrets.

**With Naruto**

One of the first things Naruto saw was white, fluffy clouds surrounding him.

"Shikamaru would love this place," he murmured out loud before he noticed something was different about him. Instead of looking like he did before he went to sleep, an old but still in great shape man, he was a boy again, roughly sixteen years old. The age where he saved the world. "Am I dreaming?" Naruto questioned out loud.

"**No, you're new journey has started, Uzumaki,"** came a deep, powerful voice behind him. Naruto turned around and saw the spectral image of the Reaper floating in front of him.

"So it's you, huh? Guess that means my times come, huh? Funny, you'd think with all the crazy stuff I did as a kid I'd be meeting you much sooner than now," Naruto said serenely, not worried at all that he was literally staring Death in the face.

The Angel of Death smiled, which was actually quite intimidating to the living given his demonic like form. He then spoke to the Sixth Hokage again, **"Indeed it is, Naruto. I must say, you've really impressed my Superior with all of your acts throughout the years. A boy who was brought up with nothing, ending up the savior of the world? Now that's what I call ironic!" **the Reaper laughed, which would send chills down any mortal's spine, yet for Naruto the sound was like wind chimes. The avatar of Death then gained a more serious look about him and continued, **"So Uzumaki, before you part into the afterlife for good, I want to propose an offer my Superior has for you."**

Naruto tilted his head slightly as he gained his 'curious fox' face. "An offer?" the blond asked, intrigued.

Death nodded, **"Yes. You see, every so often a great hero from life gets the opportunity to start life anew, in order to possibly help save another world or even another universe. You, Naruto, have met the requirements so you get the option to choose, do you wish to continue onto the afterlife, or do you wish for the chance to help save another world in need?"**

Naruto was surprised but he mostly kept his calm. While the idea of one more great adventure was intriguing, there was something that held him back. "What about my friends and family? I wouldn't be able to see them again, would I?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that, son," a man's voice came from the clouds. Turning with a huge smile on his face, Naruto saw his parents, Minato and Kushina, coming out of the clouded area to where the whiskered teen and the Reaper stood. Both parents looked at their son with pride and Kushina reached over and hugged her boy while Minato settled for ruffling his hair.

"Look at you, Naruto. So grown up and so strong. I knew you'd be capable of great things!" Kushina said fondly as she released the hug and stood back to take a better look at her son. Minato smile and nodded next to his wife.

"Thanks mom, dad," Naruto said fondly. Then he turned to Minato and asked, "So what did you mean by not worrying about it?"

Minato gave his son a grin and said, "Well, after you live out your new life, you'll just make your way back here. And you don't need to worry about us missing you too much because you want to know a secret?" with that he leaned closer to Naruto so he could say in a playful tone, "The best thing about eternity is, it's eternal."

Naruto gave his parents a wide grin and asked, "So you think I should go for it?"

"Hell yes!" Kushina cried while giving her fist a pump, "This is a once in an afterlife opportunity, yaknowwhatImean?"

Minato chuckled at his wife's antics, "The choice is entirely up to you, son. Just know that you have our full support no matter what you chose."

Naruto stood in silence for a few minutes before turning to the floating image of the Reaper and said, "All right, I'll do it. I mean, I wouldn't be much of a savior if I ignored the cry for help, even in other lives, now would I?"

The Reaper smirked and declared, **"The choice has been made. Prepare for your transmigration, Uzumaki. Be prepared though, your new life will be vastly different from your old one. You will become a partner to this world's savior, though you won't remember any of this until the time is right. Also, the energy you use will be different from the one you knew, so it's up to you to recreate any of your old techniques. I should also warn you, the being you inhabit may not be exactly human," **Naruto nodded as that seemed to line up with what he'd heard about reincarnation. Death finished, **"Now before you start your new life, is there anything that you wished to say to your parents? It'll be a few human years before you see them again."**

Naruto nodded as he turned towards his parent's forms. "Mom, dad, I just want to say, thanks for believing in me. I love you guys," at this he had to blink away some of the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, and he noticed his parent's weren't doing much better. "Don't worry; I'll see you again before you know it! Also, can you tell everybody else that I'll be seeing them soon?"

Minato nodded while Kushina was more vocal, "You best believe it, Naruto!" she cried, tears openly pouring down her face at this. Then they both said in unison, "We love you, Naruto!"

Turning back to the Reaper, a smiling and crying Naruto said, "I'm ready."

"**Then brace yourself kid,"** Death incarnate said as he pulled a purplish arm back, **"Enjoy your new life!" **With that, the Reaper thrust his palm forward and struck Naruto in the chest, then all went white.

**Years Later: The Battle Between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail**

"Hurry Natsu! Only five minutes left!" a blue cat who went by the name Happy shouted out to his closest friend as he darted around on feathered wings. Natsu Dragneel was a 17 year old, pink haired mage who used a lost magic called Fire Dragon Slayer magic, and was in the middle of battling a rival mage, Totomaru of Phantom Lord's Element 4. The two mages seemed evenly matched due to Totomaru's ability to control Natsu's flames and Natsu's ability to not be hurt by Totomaru's flames. It was getting dangerously close to the point where Phantom's powerful weapon, the Jupiter Canon, was getting ready to fire once more on Fairy Tail's guild and its members. The only way to stop it was for the Lacrima that powered the canon to be destroyed, yet Totomaru was the one guarding it and preventing Natsu from crushing the power source.

Happy started to get worried as the time seemed to be running out faster and faster, he started zipping about on his wings while calling out to Natsu to hurry. Suddenly, just as it looked like the Dragon Slayer wouldn't be able to make it, he increased the intensity of his flames to an incredible degree, so much so that it was too much for the fire master of the Element 4 to control. The fiery ball blasted out and shattered the Lacrima, and the resulting explosion blew back Totomaru. Happy cheered as his friend was able to pull off something that seemed impossible.

"Wow Natsu, you sure did have me going there! I'm not usually the one to panic!" Happy cheered out while giving his best friend a thumbs up, or at least as much of one as a cat can give a person.

"Heh, was there ever any doubt?" Natsu boasted while puffing out his chest in pride. Suddenly though, the room they were in started to shake. "W-what's g-going o-urp!?" Natsu tried to ask before he was hit by a sudden and severe case of motion sickness.

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he tried to avoid some of the falling debris as the room shifted and turned. Suddenly, a fairly big rock struck the flying cat in the head and he knew no more.

**Inside Happy's Mind**

"Owww! My head! That hurt!" Happy whined as he sat up while rubbing his aching noggin. He then noticed he was in what appeared to be some kind of sewer. "What is this? Hello? Natsu? Is anybody here?" Happy asked then called out. Hearing not even an echo, Happy's ears drooped and he said, "Man this sucks," as he trudged through the water that nearly reached his chest.

He seemed to walk for hours until he reached a brightly lit room. The light was so intense, the flying cat had to put a paw up to his head to shade his eyes to see where he was going. What he saw caused his mouth to open in shock. In the middle of the room on a giant pedestal sat a brilliant orb of glowing orange energy. It gave off a mysterious yet soothing light and was almost like a miniature sun sitting in the room. "Wow! That's so cool! And pretty too!" Happy said, well, happily. Suddenly, the blue cat felt an urge to go up and touch the orb, even though every part of common sense said it was a bad idea. His large eyes reflecting the orb's glow, Happy hesitantly walked to the center of the room and put a paw gently on the orb's surface.

Suddenly, if felt as if Happy's mind was split in two! Giving a startled yelp, Happy was thrown backwards into the water as a multitude of images started to assault his mind:

_He saw a woman, a beautiful human woman with flowing red hair giving birth to a small child, a child he somehow knew to be named Naruto. He found a name as he looked through the images, Kushina Uzumaki._

_That same woman, weak and tired, held captive by a man in black, an orange swirling mask covering his face. He used a ritual, subduing Kushina with ethereal chains, forcing some creature from her body. He found a name, Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, and he was released. _

_The moment Kurama was released, he was placed under a spell, hypnotism, a Genjutsu. His control over himself relinquished, his anger redirected and controlled. The masked man, Tobi, set him loose upon an unsuspecting warrior city._

_Kurama wreaked havoc, destroying buildings, ending lives, only one man stood before him, a man who looked so similar to Naruto it could only be his father, Minato Namikaze, the leader of the village and its most powerful Shinobi._

_Minato, in battle with Tobi, defeating him and taking away his control of Kurama. It did not stop his desire for revenge, so much anger and hatred that it could not be controlled. Tobi fled, claiming to be one of the villages most infamous members, Madara Uchiha, and became an incoherent mass of color before vanishing completely._

_Minato and Kushina were before Kurama, sacrificing their own lives to reseal him within an infant Naruto. Through it all Happy felt their despair and desperation, feeling no other choice, but also he felt their faith in him, and their love for their child._

_He saw a child, growing up alone, orphaned, ignored and scorned. Through it he felt the stirrings of a beginning. The child gained an indomitable will, a fierce determination to prove himself and earn the trust and respect of those around him. He saw many hardships and troubles, but also an unbending will, strengthened by the help of a few._

_He saw the boy graduate the Konoha Shinobi Academy, though through unorthodox means. He was placed on a team with a boy with black hair who oozed pain, anger and the wish to seek revenge, and a girl with strange pink hair. He saw their time together, the friendships and bonds formed. He saw other children their age, of the same class who graduated together._

_He saw the silhouette of a man, long dark hair, serpent-like yellow eyes and a snake coiled around him. He saw him and his agents tempt Naruto's black haired teammate to gain the power he needed._

_He saw eleven men, garbed in black cloaks with red clouds, standing before a rising sun. Each one of them were some of the most powerful he had ever sensed in his long life, all on the level of the strongest of mages, maybe a few well above that._

_He saw nine figures, men and women standing in the shadows of nine great beasts of power. He saw Kurama as one of those shadows, but one by one the figures vanished, and their sealed beasts along with them. He then saw a statue, nine eyes alight with the power of the Biju, and seven bodies scattered at its feet. These were people like Naruto, sought after, hunted down and killed for what they were forced to possess._

_He saw Naruto, facing off against a being of unparalleled power, fighting with all his might and will to no avail. Happy saw a girl rush to his defence, fight for him and solidly defeated. He recognized her as an older Hinata Hyuga. He saw her defeated, apparently killed before his eyes, and he watched as Naruto nearly lost his will, allowing Kurama and his anger to destroy to subvert his own control._

_He saw Naruto in the confines of his mind, lost and without hope, willed on by Kurama's whispers and about to give in. A hand stopped him, and Happy looked on to see his father, long dead, stop him from making a monumental mistake. He saw their reunion, and felt warmth in his heart as his father gave him his hope and faith in him. He restarted the spark within Naruto, and he went on to defeat his enemy and save the village._

_War was brewing, he was sent to an ancient sanctuary, united with the last of his kind and prepared for the battle to come. He chose to face Kurama and defeat him. He did not have the power, and was about to fall forever. Another spirit, his mother, rescued him from his losing battle, and Yoda saw another heartfelt reunion, and her aide in defeating Kurama._

_He saw a war, a war which cost tens of thousands of lives. He saw Naruto and a huge man, a fellow Jinchūriki, alongside the elite of their kind facing off against Tobi and a revived Madara, as well as an army of resurrected Ninja enslaved to their will, as well as an even larger mass of cloned soldiers created for the sole purpose of evening the numbers. Then there was the return of Sasuke and the reformation of Team Seven. Then, the final enemy showed herself: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the founder of chakra, trying to reclaim what was taken from her centuries ago._

_In the end he saw victory, the dead buried and life continuing on. Peace reigned among the nation as they set aside their differences. At the same time he saw Naruto settle into life, find love in the girl who helped him against Pein, and attempting to juggle a normal life with the reputation he gained from the war. There was a long life filled with happiness afterwards, with his friends and new family alongside him, until he reached old age. Then he saw Naruto pass on from his life content, and meeting with the Reaper. The deal was made, and Naruto's soul was sent hurtling towards Earthland._

_At a large, odd looking egg._

Happy gasped as he sat back up from the water. Happy, no, Naruto, looked at his trembling paws and said, "T-that was…me?!" The ninja turned cat could barely believe it. For as long as he could remember in his six years of life, the blue cat had always dreamed of being a cool warrior like Natsu or Erza or any of the other members of his guild (except Lucy). Now he learned that he'd actually been a great warrior in his past life, one who was able to bring peace to an entire **world**!

Heh, suck on that Guildarts! The biggest thing the Ace of Fairy Tail'd ever done was take that 100 Year Mission, not save an entire world. But back to his present dilemma. Happy shakily got up onto his feet and looked around the sewer like landscape, which he now recognized as once being Kurama's seal. Now it was purely his mindscape, holding onto his old memories for when he was ready to remember. Happy remembered Natsu and a grin formed on his furry lips. So Natsu was going to be the savior of this world, huh? Well it makes sense, he reminded the reincarnated ninja a lot of his younger self after all. He gave a nod of his head as he silently swore to do everything in his power to help the young Dragon Slayer save the world.

He then frowned as he thought of his current, dismal skill set. "This isn't good," Happy muttered as he looked at his paws, "As I am, I'd be more of a burden to Natsu than anything else if he runs into something he can't handle. Sure I can carry him with my wings and such but that's only…good for…wait a second," a light bulb went off in his head as he realized, "Wait a second, that's it! My wings mean I have some form of magic, right? That means I can learn other forms to help Natsu and my guild!" he cheered in joy as he gave a fist pump at his brilliant idea.

Suddenly, there was a loud grumble that echoed through the mindscape. Happy looked around for a moment, half expecting Kurama to show his big furry face at any moment, before he looked down and noticed the grumbling was coming from his stomach. "Heh," Happy chuckled abashedly while rubbing the back of his head, "I guess remembering your past life can kind of make you hungry. Really wish I had a nice steaming bowl of ramen right now, topped with some delicious fish," Happy said as a bit of drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth at the thought. A sudden new flash of memory hit him as he remembered something that occurred shortly after he was hatched.

_**Flashback**_

_A newborn Happy cheerfully road on the top of Natsu's head as the Dragon Slayer walked around the guild hall, introducing the cat to his new family. After introductions were done, there was a rumble that came from Happy's empty stomach. Lisanna came over to the duo and smiled gently at the winged cat and asked, "Are you hungry, Happy?"_

_"Aye!" Happy said eagerly while rapidly nodding his head. _

_"What would you like to eat?" Lisanna asked innocently while looking ready to take his order up to the bar._

_Happy thought about it for a few minutes, 'Huh, why do I feel that there's a food I really love to eat, yet I can't quite place my paw on what? I have it has something to do with a…fishcake? No, that's silly. Though, fish does sound good right about now…'_

_"I like fish!" Happy finally decided cheerfully. Lisanna gave a nod and went to get his order. Soon, the blue cat had a nice sized fish in his paws and started eating it eagerly. "Yum!" he said._

**Flashback End**

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Happy sighed with a sweatdrop forming on his head. "The reason I got so into fish is because I messed up thinking about my old name?!" Pouting for a few seconds, Happy was suddenly reminded of how he got into his mindscape. "Oh no, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed frantically while trying to bring his body back into consciousness.

**Real World**

Happy blearily opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He saw Natsu kneeling on the ground a few yards away looking like he'd blow chunks at any minute. Other than that, not much seemed to had changed since he was knocked out. 'Of course,' Happy thought, 'Time goes differently in my mind.'

It was then he noticed an angry Totomaru climb to his feet and started to prepare a blazing attack on the unprotected Natsu's queasy form. Thinking fast, Happy spotted a rock about the size of a shuriken next to his paw and, on instinct, picked it up and threw it at Totomaru. The rock hit with amazing accuracy at the fire mages wrist, which caused him to flinch in pain before all of a sudden, icy restraints suddenly formed around his hands and he was sent flying via transformed fist.

Both Elfman and Gray stood at the entrance to the Lacrima room after helping rescue Natsu. Elfman went to go help the still sick Natsu to his feet while Gray went to go see if his feline guild mate was alright. "Are you alright Happy?" the stripping Ice Make mage asked. Seeing the cat nod, Gray gave him a smile and said, "I saw that throw you did there. That was good timing on your part. Another second and we might have been too late to save flame brain over there," he commented while pointing at the moaning Natsu. He then turned back to Happy and asked, "Where'd you learn to throw like that, anyway?"

Happy gave a mischievous, Cheshire-cat grin and said, "Well, you could say I'm a whole new cat!"

**AN: **So what'd you guys think? Instead of being brought back as this super powerful character, Naruto is brought back as Happy! As I mentioned, this story isn't really serious, and is mainly for fun. I planned that later in the story, if someone decides to do it, that Naruto/Happy would learn some wind type magic so he'd be more than a supporting character and actually fight. Maybe even do a magic version of Rasenshuriken! He could also use the wind magic to boost Natsu's flame magic. You see, because Happy and all the Exceed can use Aera, that means it's possible for them to learn other magic as well, but because of their lack of battle ability they don't. Happy will be different though, as Naruto's soul will guide him.

I also had the idea of maybe making Carla the reincarnation of Hinata, but that's up to the author. If you are interested in doing this story, please tell me in a **Review** or **PM**. Again, I'm not planning really on continuing this, or any of my other challenge fics. This is more for the reader's benefit than my own.


End file.
